Our Lives Continue
by Tears of a Broken Sniper
Summary: Sequel to Our Lives. The two have already confessed their love together. Now let's see how long they can deal with Lieutenant General Grumman knowing and hinting to them. Royai
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I felt like writing a sequel to my story, "Our Lives." This story won't be as short as the first one. Oh and sorry that this chapter is so short. The next one will be longer. It is also a birthday present to myself! Happy Birthday to me! I want cake, but I have to wait. Please review.

Declaimer: I do not own anything!

* * *

Lieutenant General Grumman was enjoying the peace of the morning in his study. He sipped his tea. Savoring the bitter sweet, yet relaxing taste of his masala chai tea. Nothing can ruin his morning until he heard the pounding of his maid's heels against his house's marble stairs. He knew that there was a problem so he placed down his cup of tea down on the coffee table in front of him.

His maid ran into his study looking completely exhausted. "Mr. Grumman, sir," she panted heavily. She took a few seconds to catch her breath. "There is a man sleeping next to your granddaughter." She freaked out not knowing what to do about it.

Grumman sighed. "Calm down Marcy," he said a little irritated that his morning was interrupted. He eyed her seriously. "Are you sure that is what you saw?"

Marcy nodded. "Yes sir," she said trying not to seem intimated by the man. "I opened the door and saw a male head sleeping on the crook of her neck."

The general's jaw dropped opened. How dare someone sleep with her granddaughter without him knowing! Elizabeth is living under his roof and can not sneak a man in without his consult. Another question would be how the man got in. The general grabbed the forty-nine caliber gun he kept in the drawer of the desk in his study. He checked to see if there were bullets and bolted towards his granddaughter's room.

Once he got to the door, he did not bother to knock. He quickly kicked the door opened. He looked over at his granddaughter and the man she was sleeping with on the queen size bed, not awaken by his sudden burst into the room. _'Who is that man?'_ he asked himself. Without thinking about figuring out who that was, he shot a bullet at the wall over the two's head.

Riza and the man scrambled up from their sleeping position on the bed. Riza had her gun in her while holding her white bed sheet over her naked upper body. Grumman assumed it must have been from there "late night activity." He looked over at the man who had just pulled on a white glove with an array on it. The general gave the man a bewildered look. "Colonel Mustang," he said as he dropped the gun.

* * *

A/N: Don't you think that was kind of a huge surprise for the lieutenant general? I hoped you liked it. Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay! I have finally made another update. Now I need to focus and update my other stories. That will be hard since I have been getting distracted by the littlest things lately and I'm stressing about tests. Well, to let you know, this chapter was fun to write but it took forever because of me constantly getting distracted. I changed my pen name! I like this one better. I don't know where I got "Grammy" from. I must have gotten distracted and then thought of the grammy's. I hope you like this chapter! Please drop a review at the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA!

* * *

_The general gave the man a bewildered look. "Colonel Mustang," he said as he dropped the gun._

"Um…General…" Roy started to explain nervously, face red from embarrassment. This was the first time that he was interrupted while sleeping with a woman. Well what would you expect, he had his own apartment. Usually he wouldn't sleep with one of his sluts at their apartment, it was to avoid an annoying roommate from interrupting or to find them already having a boyfriend and getting into a fight. "This is not what is looks like…well maybe it does but I have a good explanation."

"What are you… doing here?" that was all the general could say. _Why is he here? I thought Elizabeth hated this man and now she is sleeping with him?_

"Grandfather, please don't take any irrational actions on Roy," Riza pleaded to her grandfather. "He wasn't doing anything wrong except scale the back of the house and tried to get into my room. He just wanted to beg me to go back to Central with him."

"Can I include sleeping with my granddaughter as part of the doing something wrong?" Grumman asked. His voice now had a hint of anger. He had realized that Elizabeth had broken the most important rule in his house. _"No sleeping with a man without my consult."_

"I know, Grandfather. I have broken your most important rule," she said softly looking down. This wasn't helping Roy much. "But… but… um…." She couldn't make herself tell her grandfather that she loved Roy.

Roy looked at Riza. "What is the rule that you broke?" he whispered to Riza but it was loud enough for the general to hear.

"She broke the '_No sleeping with a man without my consult'_ rule," General Grumman answered for his granddaughter. Then he turned to Riza. "Do you have anything to say to try to defend yourself and the colonel?" Grumman took out a stomp from his pocket.

Riza swallowed. It was the _Stamp of Disapprovement_. She hated that stamp. It had kill many of her boyfriends when she was young and made her a fool to the rest of the men available in the city until she left for the military and they forgotten about her. "Grandfather, please don't! I love him!" she finally admitted. "I love him, please don't stamp him!"

"A stamp?" Roy asked. "I'm not afraid of a stamp."

"Roy, don't get yourself stamped twice or I won't be able to see you again, ever," she told him.

The colonel nodded at the thought of never seeing his love again.

Grumman grinned. "I have finally gotten you to admit that you love the colonel," he said quite proud of himself as he put the stamp back in his pocket.

"What?!" Roy shouted out. "You made us worry just to get a confession?!" He pulled off his glove and pulled Riza back down on the bed causing her to let out a small shriek. "I'm going back to sleep."

The general sighed. "You two can't go back to sleep," he informed them with a playful smile on him face. "You two have to help plan out your wedding."

"What?!" the couple yelled as Roy fell off the bed with Riza embraced in his arms causing her to fall also.

"Yep, now get up and get ready. Marcy should have breakfast ready for the two of you by now." He walked out of the room with a triumphed smile on his face. His granddaughter was going to be married to the next führer.

------------------------

Roy and Riza trudged down to the dining hall, where they spotted the general sitting at the head of the table eating his breakfast. Roy yawned and they sat down. Marcy brought out their food, French toast with a side of fresh fruit. The two started to eat.

Roy glared at the general throughout the meal._ How can he expect me and Riza to get marry just like that?_

"So, when do you want your wedding, Elizabeth?" the general said to break the silence.

Riza spit out her juice. "Grandfather! I thought you were joking!" she responded.

Grumman shook his head. "I wasn't joking, Elizabeth. You need a man in your life and I think the colonel would make an excellent husband."

"General, you shouldn't talk about marriage yet. We haven't been seen each other that long yet," Roy stated talking a bite of a strawberry.

"Does that mean you don't love my granddaughter enough to marry her?" Grumman questioned him.

Roy choked on his strawberry. "Why would you say that?" he asked.

"The two of you have known each other for years, even before the military. Doesn't that mean you have built feelings for her during that amount of time?"

"Yes, Roy, does that mean you don't love me as I thought you do?" Riza now joined in the questioning. She had an annoyed look of her face.

There were two pairs of eyes staring at him, drilling him to answer. Roy started to sweat.

"Tell me Roy." Riza glared at him.

"Yes, Colonel Mustang. Do you love my granddaughter like you say?"

More sweat streamed down his face as the tension in the room increased. Why did he have to be in the middle of it? _I can't say anything stupid. I can't hurt my relationship with Riza._ "I… I…" he couldn't get the words to come out of his mouth. One wrong word could ruin everything. He wasn't sure what to do. Randomly, he kissed Riza on the lips nervously yet tenderly.

The general smiled at the two. _Maybe he really does love her._

Riza pulled away, shocked. _That was strange. Kissing in front of my grandfather…_

"Does that answer your question?" Roy asked feeling a bit relieved.

"Yes you have answered one of my questions, but you didn't answer why you don't want to marry my granddaughter."

"It's…um…it's because I'm not ready for marriage," he answered.

"Does that mean you still want to be a bachelor instead of being a happy married husband for my granddaughter?" Grumman asked more questions.

_Not again!_ He had said the wrong words. "I didn't say I would rather be a bachelor still!"

"You sounded like you did," the general continued to interrogate.

Riza looked at Roy worriedly. _Does this man really love me like he says?_

Roy noticed Riza's worried look. "I do love you Riza, you don't have to worry."

"Answer my question, Colonel," her grandfather demanded.

Without thinking, he blurted out his true reason. "I haven't proposed to her yet! I want to propose to her in a romantic setting at a time I am comfortable at! I don't even have a ring yet!"

Grumman laughed. "That's it? I don't really care when you two get married, as long as I get some great grand children in the following two years."

"What?!" the two said in unison.


End file.
